Will We Ever
by pavi
Summary: When a new student comes to Hogwarts, Heartbreaker Sirrus finds himself falling for her. Will he ever get his way? James finds himself chasing Lily, trying to convince her to go out with him. Set in their Sixth Year. JPLE SBOC and RLOC
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1-

My name is Abigail St.James and I thought I had a pretty good life; I am a witch, and am home schooled by my mother along with my two best friends, Johnny and Christina. I was an only child until I was 13, then my mother got pregnant and I got the most adorable baby brother, Lucas. My mother was a very smart witch, she went to Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry, though she did have some hard times in her life. When she had graduated, at the age of 18, her father died but she said it wasn't that bad because her uncle was really helpful. He didn't even mind that mother had married my dad, who was a muggle (non-magic). My parents, Kathleen and Benjamin, were the happiest couple, they really and truly loved each other. Then something terrible happened, my dad died and my life came crashing down around me. Lucas was only a year old, when my father got in a car accident; it was really hard for me, I cried for days. That's when Johnny and I began going out, you see he was really supportive, and he got the accident off my mind when I was with him. I remember that he was the first one that got me to smile and then laugh. We became really close and my life was getting back to "normal."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

This week started off as one of the best then,something terriblehappened, and tuned into the worst week in my entire life. I'm on my way to Hogwarts now to begin my sixth year, I just recently turned sixteen. They usually don't allow transfers but seeing as the headmaster is my new guardian and great uncle, he made a few arrangements. As the bus rolled on, I thought over what had happened in the last few weeks. I turned sixteen two weeks ago and then while I was on a date with my boyfriend and best friend Johnny, my house was attacked by a dark wizard named Voldemort. He was suppose to kill my whole family including me, but I wasn't home or else I wouldbe dead.

I felt so guilty of how glad I was, that I was alive. My housebrough back to many memoriesso I stayed at my Chris' house for the rest of the week, she was a big help to me. After the funeral my great uncle told me I was to come to Hogwarts, I felt it was a chance for a fresh start so I was kind of excited, but nervous all the same. I didn't break up with Johnny, he still wanted to be my boyfriend but it was going to be hard, I mean I wasn't going to see him in a long time. I don't know if it was the best choice but he's my first love and I know I'm goingto miss him, but I still love him.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Friday morning, Lily Evans, Taylor Myers, Rachel Prewitt, and Jacqueline Stewart could all be found sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"Do you guys want to start McGonagall's paper tonight?" asked Lily.

"Are you crazy Lily its Friday we'll have all weekend!" cried Rachel.

"Yes but you won't do it, if you don't do it now. We should all just get over with then we don't have to worry about it," reasoned Lily.

"Yes, but Lily-" started Rachel, but was cut off by a loud noise. All the girls turned to see half the Slytherin's table yell in shock as they spit out their food. The Great Hall erupted with laughter, none more so then four guys sitting a few seats away from Lily and her friends, who called themselves the Marauders.

"What did you do Potter?" screamed Lily.

"Well since their so fond of the word mudblood we thought they would likea little taste," responded Sirius laughing. Sirrus Black could be described as extremely handsome and most girls would say that was an understatement. He was a bout 6 feet tall, had black hair that was always perfect, and had a nice build because he played Quidditch. Every girl in Hogwarts knew he was a player yet they all would agree to go out with him in a heartbeat. He and James Potter, his best friend, had a passion for breaking the rules. James was one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts. He had black untidy hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes. James was a very smart guy but not always using it for the best. Their third best friend was Remus Lupin, he had light brown hair and brown eyes he was also a Prefect and one of the top students in his year. Remus was the sensible one of the group and had a way of getting the other two to listen to him. The last member of the group was Peter Petigrew, Peter was considerably chubbier then the others as well as shy. He was quiet but very observant. No one really understood why he was accepted by the other three, since they were some of the most popular people in the school. Very well liked by everyone except by a few girls one of which being Lily Evens

"You guys think your so-" started Lily, but was cut off by Remus who wanted to avoid a fight, "Lily, Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to us," said Remus

"What?" asked Lily, "When did he say this?"

"About 10 minuets ago he came up to me and told me," answered Remus. Lily dragged Remus up to the Professor's Table and straight to Dumbledore.

"Umm… excuse me Professor, but Remus said you would like t speak to us," said Lily politely.

"Yes, Miss Evans, you see my niece passed away last week-"started Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Professor," interrupted Lily and Remus.

"Yes, thank you, but the reason I wanted to speak with you is that my great niece is now in my custody and she will be starting school next Monday. She will arrive today in Hogsmeade and I would like for you both to help her buy her supplies. She will be sorted tonight but she needs to buy many things. I selected you because you're about her age and I consider you friendly and responsible people. Will you be willing to help?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor"

"Of course"

"Thank you, you will both be excused from classes today, so you can spend the day in Hogsmeade," Dumbledore informed them.

Lily and Remus nodded and walked back to their table, "Well we should put away our bags and then leave," said Lily.

"Alright, you go ahead I'm going to tell the guys," Remus informed Lily. Remus walked over to James, Sirrus, and Peter, "Hey guys, I'm not going to classes today-"

"What! But the full moon is not-"Peter started but was hit in the head by Sirrus.

"Shut up Wormtail! Do you want everyone to know?" asked James.

"Alright guys, stop, Dumbledore has excuse Lily and myself from classes to help a new student," Remus said.

"Who is it? Is it a girl? What's their name? What year are they in? Why you and Lily?" blurted out Sirrus quickly.

'If you want an answer to a question you have to wait for a response before you ask another question," Remus said smiling slightly, "So I don't know HER name but she's in our year,Ithink, and as for why me and Lily, well Dumbledore said he could trust us," answered Remus.

"Maybe we can skip and meet you in Hogsmeade," James said already planning.

"Absolutely not, Potter, Dumbledore sent Remus andI, not you and besides we don't want to frighten her already, come on Remus lets go." Lily said walking away.

"Hey guys take this to the dorm, please, I don't have time."

"Yes Master!" Sirrus said acting like he had a hunched back.

* * *

"Did Dumbledore say what her name was?" asked Remus as they walked to Hogsmeade. 

"No" replied Lily.

Lily and Remus walked to Hogsmeade chatting about classes and Prefect duties.

* * *

Hogsmeade 

_Uh, I'm never riding the Knight Bus again_ Abby thought to herself. "Thanks Andrew" she said to the young man helping her with her trunk.

"Have a nice day now" he said.

"Thanks, you too" Abby replied._ Now uncle said that two people would meet me here._ She pulled her trunk along as she walked along the main road._ Now where to go?_ She saw two students walking down the road heading her way.

"Hi are you the new student?" asked a pretty redhead with bright green eyes. She was about the same size as Abby, about 5 feet 6 inches.

"Yeah, my name is Abigail St. James, but everyone calls me Abby," she explained to the redhead.

"My name is Lily Evens," Lily said to Abby, "and this is Remus Lupin," she said pointing out the guy next to her.

"Hi, I'm Abby nice to meet you," she said.

"Hey, nice to meet you too, so do you want to get started? What do you need to get?" Remus asked.

"Um… I need all my books, some uniforms, and then all my other supplies," Abby informed him.

"Well, lets get started," Lily said, "Remus will take you trunk, wont you?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied. Remus grabbed Abby's trunk and started walking with the girls in the direction of the book store. They walked in and picked out all the books she needed.

"I love reading especially muggle books, Do you read muggle books Abby?" asked Lily.

"Yeah I love them, my dad was a muggle, you know, and he got me to read them," Abby explained.

"Oh, I thought you were a pure blood being related to Dumbledore and everything," Lily said earnestly.

"That's on my mother's side," Abby said quietly.

"Oh, so where did you go to school?" Remus said changing the subject.

"Um… I was home schooled actually," Abby replied.

After spending about a hour at the book store getting all the textbooks plus a couple more recommended by Lily and Remus they headed to a couple of other stores buying a cauldron, potion supplies, a set of weights plus many other things. They headed to Gladrags Wizard Wear to get Abby's uniforms, and Remus sighed as they walked in. _Hopefully they won't take too long_ Remus thought to himself.

"So, tell me about Hogwarts," Abby said as she was being measured.

"Well, it might seem big at first but you'll get use to it. Besides if you're ever lost you can always ask for help, I'm sure any guy would be happy to help," Lily said grinning.

"Why?" Abby asked confused.

"Because you're gorgeous," Lily said sincerely.

"What? No I'm not" Abby said quickly.

"Yes you are, isn't she Remus?" Lily asked a nervous looking Remus.

"Well…I mean…um…you are"

"See," Lily said cutting of Remus.

"Well I doesn't matter I'm not gonna go out with anyone here," Abby said frankly.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Lily asked.

As soon as Lily asked this a huge smile formed on Abby. "That's a yes," Lily said smiling herself.

Remus chuckled.

"Well, kind of, yeah Johnny and I have been going out for two years now but I don't know it's going to be really hard being so far away from him and everything. We almost broke up when I found out I was to come here, but Johnny didn't want to and neither did I," Abby said and then grew quiet.

"He's really the sweetest guy I know," Abby said sighing.

"The guys I know are all prats, except Remus, of course," Lily said.

"So, I guess it's safe to say you're including James in that?" Remus asked grinning.

"Of course, he's the King of the Prats," Lily said simply.

"He's one of my best friends, you know," Remus said quietly.

"I'm sorry Remus but I never understood why you're friends with him and Sirrus. They're so immature and arrogant totally unlike you." Lily said sincerely.

"You just don't know them like I do," Remus explained.

"Well I don't want to get to know them and neither would you, Abby," Lily added.

Remus frowned when Lily said this but, decided to let it go.

"So how are the teachers?" Abby asked wanting to stop any further arguing.

"Well, most teachers are really nice although some can be rather strict, like our Head of House and Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall." Lily explained.

"Yeah, they're all great except the Potions Professor, she's has a short temper and tends to favor her house, Slytherin," Remus added.

"So, what house will I be in?" Abby asked.

"Well, you'll be sorted tonight but don't worry all you have to do is try on a hat. I think you have everything you need, unless you want something else?" Remus asked.

"Umm… I don't think so. Oh! Wait, is there somewhere I can buy some chocolate? Sometimes I just have a craving for chocolate and sugar quills," Abby said.

"Yeah HoneyDukes is right there," Remus pointed out a store not far off.

"Great!" Abby exclaimed.

After buying all the candy they wanted, the tree teenagers made their way back to Hogwarts. Abby found a real friend in Lily and Remus as well. She felt like she had known them for the longest time, they all shared similar interests. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, "Hello Miss St.James, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here. You may leave your belongings here, they will be taken to your Dormitory once you've been sorted. We will be having dinner shortly, but you need to be sorted first," McGonagall explained, "you two may go in and join your friends," she added.

"Yes, Professor."

"You must wait here for a moment, until their ready for you," McGonagall told Abby.

"Okay," Abby replied quietly.

* * *

**Great Hall**

Remus and Lily entered to find the Great Hall packed, they each went to sit with their friends.

"Hey Guys," Remus said to his friends as he took a seat next to James.

"Hey Remus, so did you have shopping?" James said to Remus smirking.

"Yeah, Remus, is the new girl hot? Hopefully she is because I'm getting tired of all the same girls," Sirius said.

"Yeah, poor Padfoot," Peter said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like her Sirius," Remus replied.

"Well, come on what's she like?" James asked.

"Ssshhh Dumbledore is going to say something," Peter whispered before Remus could say anything.

"I want to thank everyone for coming down tonight. I sure everyone knows by now, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Miss Abigail St.James and she will be entering her sixth year. I hope everyone will give her a warm welcome and show her how nice everyone is here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said looking around the Hall.

"Dumbledore is very happy to have you here, Miss St.James," McGonagall said to Abby, "I think their ready for you, follow me."

McGonagall lead Abby through the doors and into the Great Hall. Abby was impressed by how big the hall looked and taken aback when she saw the ceiling it was absolutely beautiful, reflecting the sky outside. Abby looked around to see all eyes on her and immediately found herself growing nervous. She looked around and spotted Lily and Remus each sitting with their friends. That's when the wolf whistles and catcalls started, she was really embarrassed but then Lily gave her an encouraging smile. Before she knew it she found herself at the front of the Hall next to a stool with an old wizard's hat on it.

"Ready?" McGonagall asked, "Good, take a seat."

Abby sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.


	2. Bad Moods

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Abby sat down on the stool and looked out and saw all the students watching her and whispering to their neighbors. The last thing she saw was a really cute guy whispering to Remus, and then she heard a voice in her head.

"Well, you're defiantly not a first year. You seem to have gone through a lot in the last couple of weeks. I see that you are truly intelligent and have a desire to learn but you're also a loyal person to your friends. You can be stubborn when you need to be and even when you don't, that may cause you a lot of problems. You have shown true bravery during your life and seem to be a strong young lady. I think you would fit in any house… although…"

_What?_ She thought to herself. _Where should I be?_

"I can see that you really do for what you want, so you defiantly would be better off in….. GRYFFINFDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as Abby took of the hat and placed it back on the stool. Professor McGonagall took the stool away and into a door behind the Teachers Table. Abby walked over to where Lily was waving her over and sat across form Lily.

"Hey, it's great that we're in the same hose," Lily exclaimed, "Let me introduce you to my friends, Jacqueline Stewart, Rachel Prewitt, and Taylor Myers, my best friend."

"Hey, guys I'm Abby."

"Hey, nice to meet you," they all responded.

They all started eating the food that had miraculously appeared in front of them. Abby noticed right away how good the food was, reminding her of her boyfriend's mother's cooking. The girls started talking and had a lot of questions for Abby.

"So Abby, where did you use to go to school?" Taylor asked.

"Well I was actually home schooled by my mother," Abby said.

"Lily said that you're related to Dumbledore, is it true?" Rachel asked.

"What you think I lied?" Lily said teasingly.

"Umm… yeah he's my mother's uncle but, he's more like a grandfather to me. He's the only relative I have. Now that my family is gone he was nice enough to take me in," Abby confessed.

They continued asking questions until they all finished eating and Abby got up from the table. "I'm going to speak to my uncle real quick," Abby informed them.

"We'll wait for you and then take you to the dormitory, since you don't know you're way around yet, right Tay?" Lily asked Taylor.

"Yeah of course," Taylor responded.

"Well we're heading up we'll see you upstairs," Jackie said as she and Rachel got up from the table. They both walked away with the rest of the students heading for their dormitories.

"Okay" I replied.

"You know Abby, I think we should walk with you," Taylor offered.

"Why?" Abby wondered.

"You'll see," Lily said as she linked arms with Abby. The three girls headed towards the High Table when they were blocked by a group of guys.

"Hey I'm-," a tall blond started to say.

"Sorry boys we're in a hurry," Taylor said as she pushed her way through the guys.

"Taylor! That was rude," Abby exclaimed.

"Well we never would have finished with all the guys waiting to greet you, now go ahead, Lily and I will wait here," Taylor instructed and then turned to Lily and started chatting away.

"Thanks"

"Hello Uncle Albus," Abby said to her uncle, "thanks again for everything."

"There's no need to thank me. I see you've already made some friends," He said pointing to Lily and Taylor who were waiting for her, "I knew you'd fit. Do you have everything that you need? If not just ask and I'll see what I can do for you. Your mother would have loved to see you go Hogwarts, she was a very good student."

"Really? Thanks for everything and I'm fine, I still have another trunk that will be arriving in the next couple of days," Abby informed him.

"That's fine, now since it's only Friday you'll have time to get used to the castle before classes on Monday. I would like to have dinner with you on Sunday if that's alright with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"That would be great, goodnight Uncle Albus," Abby said smiling slightly.

"Goodnight Abby," He said.

"Ready? I can't wait to get to bed," Abby said to Lily and Taylor.

"Yeah, let's go," Taylor answered, "But don't think you'll get out of talking to us, we still have a lot of questions for you."

"Great," Abby said with a smile, "I have some questions too."

"Hello Ladies," said a voice.

"Oh no" Lily whispered.

"Hey Remus," Abby said.

"Hey Abby, I'm glad you got sorted into Gryffindor," Remus said sincerely

"Yeah me too" Abby responded.

Then Sirius and James started coughing in the background. "By the way these are my friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Petigrew," Remus said.

"Hi guys, I'm Abby St.James, nice to meet you all," Abby said politely.

"Hi," James and Peter greeted.

"Hello beautiful," Sirius said as he walked over to Abby and put an arm around her waist.

"Back off Black," Lily said warningly.

"I don't see her complaining, Evans" Sirius said.

"Can you just get off of me, please," Abby said as she shoved his hand off of her.

"What? Well you know I can give you a private tour of the school and show you all my favorite spots," Sirius whispered into Abby's ear.

"I'd rather get lost, then have you show me around, thank you very much," Abby said starting to get ticked off.

"What? Now I know you don't mean that. No one's ever said no to me." Sirius said confused.

"Glad I can be the first, I mean seriously what is your problem?" Abby asked him.

James and Remus looked on astonished that anyone would say "No" to Sirius and they looked over to Lily and Taylor to see them smirking.

"Me? You're the one with the problem. Who in their right mind would say no to _ME_? Come on," Sirius said bewildered.

"Um…Padfoot…" James said as he saw Abby getting mad.

"Shut it Prongs" Sirius snapped.

"Oh! Did I say no?" Abby asked sweetly.

"See? I knew something was wrong," Sirius said smugly

"I meant Hell No!" Abby shouted and stalked off towards the staircase.

James, Remus, and Peter tried to hide their laughter as Sirius stood in the same spot trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"That was brilliant" Taylor said as she and Lily quickly followed Abby.

_Wait, I don't know where I'm going _Abby thought to herself and tuned on her heel and came face to face with Lily and Taylor.

"Shit! You should warn somebody before you do that! You scared me," Taylor said as she tried to catch her breath,

"Sorry, but I only just realized I don't know where the hell I'm going," Abby explained.

"That's alright, but you're actually heading in the right direction until that last turn, that's why we were trying to catch up to you," Lily said.

"Come on let's go," Taylor said steering Abby in the right direction.

* * *

Jacqui looked up as Abby walked into the dorm and said, "Whoa, what happened? Why are you mad?" 

"Well, Abby has had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Sirius Black," Lily said as she took a seat on Rachel's bed.

"What is his problem? He doesn't even know me, why would he ask me out? Then he acts so surprised that I turned him down. Like it's impossible that anyone say "no" to him. He acts like he's doing me a favor by asking me out and that he's so great. I hate people that are so conceited, arrogant, and pig headed like him. Ugh!" Abby said as she paced up and down the room.

"Wait! You turned him down! Oh I would have loved to see his face when you said that to him!" Rachel squealed.

"No one has really ever turned him down before, except…. Wait… I don't think I can even remember if anyone has ever turned him down," Jacqui said thoughtfully.

"I mean he's gone out or snogged with just about every girl in 5th, 6th, and 7th year. Except Lily, here, but that's only because he wouldn't do that to James," Rachel added.

"Come on, admit it, don't you think he's cute?' Taylor asked.

"Well… I did until I saw how bad his attitude is," Abby said truthfully, "I mean he wouldn't take "no" for an answer, and he didn't even bother to ask if I was single."

"Oh! I didn't know you have a boyfriend. Is he cute?" Jacqui asked.

"_I_ think so, wait… I have pictures…." Abby began looking through her trunk and pulled out a blue box, "here, you can see for yourself."

Abby handed over a couple of pictures and the girls gathered around Jacqui to look at them. "He's so cute, Abby, Can we your other pictures?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah sure, here" Abby handed over the box and sat on the floor with the girls as they looked through her pictures. They spent a couple of hours sitting on the floor talking and laughing. When they finally got to bed Abby fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

**

* * *

****Boys Room**

"What's her problem, why doesn't' she want to go out with me?" Sirius asked his friends once they had gotten to their dorm.

"Well, maybe it's because she already has a boyfriend," Remus said trying not to smile as Sirius paced the room.

"So, you said he doesn't go here, I mean he's miles away," Sirius said.

"Jeez Sirius, Remus said that she loved him. Why don't you leave her alone, she seems like a nice girl," James said sincerely.

"When the hells have I left a girl alone, besides she's hot," Sirius stated.

"Well she didn't seem real interested," Peter added.

"I think Lily's prettier, "James said quietly.

"Well, we know you'd feel that way," Remus said.

"Lily was looking good today don't you think?" James asked aloud.

"How do we answer that without getting him angry?" Peter whispered to Remus.

"Don't know," he answered shrugging his shoulders, "just don't answer."

* * *

The next morning, Abby was awakened by Lily, "Come on Abby, wake up it's already late and we all have to shower still. We shouldn't have stayed up so late." 

"Alright I'm up," Abby said throwing off her covers.

"The bathroom's right through there," Taylor said pointing to a door not to far from Abby's bed.

"Thanks," Abby said as she grabbed her things and walked in to the bathroom.

"Abby, a trunk came for you and Rachel and I brought up here where do you want it? Jacqui asked.

"Oh just put next to my bed, thanks," Abby said as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a spell.

"What is in there?" Taylor asked, "What's with all the locks?"

"Oh, each time you open it the contents change, it depends which lock you unlock," Abby replied, "I have most of my clothes, shoes, books, and a lot of other things in there. I guess I'll just put over by my bed."

"Damn, you have a lot of clothes" Jacqui said as Abby looked through her trunk for a blue tank top.

"You guys can borrow anything, I don't mind" Abby said to the girls.

After all the girls had finished showering and changing they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Guys it's pretty late,we missed breakfast and lunch isn't for anothertwo hours," Lily said, "I knew we shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"Shit! I'm starving, I can't wait for two hours." Rachael said whining.

"Need help ladies?" a voice from behind them said.

"Sod of Potter, we don't need help, especially from you," Lily grumbled.

"Oh so your not hungry?" Sirrus asked innocently.

"Hungry? We're starv-"

"Shut up Jacqui" Lily interrupted, "I repeat Potter we don't need you, ok?"

"Well I do, I'm starving," Rachael said quickly.

"Yeah me too" Jacqui added.

"Guys!" Lily shouted incredulously.

"Come on Lily," Taylor said, "Lead the way, guys."

"Wait! Students aren't allowed into the kitchens," Lily said trying to convince the others.

"Shut up Lily," Rachael said as she grabbed Lily's arm.

"So how do you like the castle so far Abby," Remus asked as he walked with Abby.

"Oh it's great, although I'm sure I'll get lost before I know my way around here, it's just take some getting use to" Abby replied.

Taylor who was chatting with the other girls turned around and asked Remus, "How did you guys find the kitchens?"

"We know everything, of course" Sirrus answered before Remus could open his mouth, "We're just geniuses we found this place back when we were in second year."

"Actually, we found it by accident. We were running away from Filch when we came to a dead end and Peter was panicking and he backed into a painting. Then we heard a giggle and the painting swung open. We had to come back to find out how to open it," Remus said truthfully.

"Damn Remus can't you let me have some fun," Sirrus said complaining, "Here we are girls, now all you do is tickle the pear."

When the girls stepped in they were greeted by two excited house elves.

"Hey Toosie can we have some sandwiches and pumpkin juice please," James said as he potted the house elves.

"Right away mister Potter, right away," the house elf named Toosie replied happily before he scurried off.

"Come here often?" Lily asked.

"You can say that, "James said as he took a seat at a table. Sirrus too a seat next to him and Remus sat on his other side leaving Peter next to Sirrus.

The girls sat down on the opposite side of the table. Three house elves brought the sandwiches, pumpkin juice, along with a couple of other things they hadn't ordered.

"This looks great," Abby said as she reached for the pumpkin juice.

Everyone grabbed some food and started eating. Lily surprised by how much Sirius and James were eating asked, "Did You guys miss breakfast too?"

"No why?" Sirrus asked.

"No reason," Lily replied

"So Abby," Sirius said casually, "Are you feeling better today?"

"What are talking about?" Abby asked confused.

"Well you were in a really bad mood last night," Sirrus said frankly.

"Only because you put me in a bad mood," Abby said trying to remain calm.

"How did I do that?" Sirius asked.

"Well you wouldn't or couldn't realize that I don't want to go out with you," Abby said.

"Yeah, see you're in a bad mood that's the only reason I can find why you wouldn't want to go out with me," Sirrus said.

"Oh, so I wouldn't want to go out with you because I don't like you or because I have a boyfriend?" Abby asked starting to raise her voice.

"Padfoot, why don't you just stop," Peter said trying to stop his friend.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"You know what, I'm leaving before I have an urge to strangle someone," Abby said getting up from the table.

"We'll come with, Abby," Lily said.

After the girls left, Sirius got up and said, "Well I'm off to find Miss Alicia Jacobs, see you guys later."

"You know I think Padfoot will have some trouble with Abby," James said thinking aloud, "but that means we can hang around Lily while Padfoot tries to charm Miss St.James."

The girls were walking around the castle trying to show Abby around. "Well Ladies it's been a pleasure but me and Rae are off, see you guys later," Jacqui said.

"You know it's pretty weird to hang out with Rae and Jacqui for so long," Taylor said, "I mean we do hang out and everything but it's usually me and Lily and then Rae and Jacqui."

So what do you want to do Abby," Taylor asked, "Hey! Watch where your going idiot!" she said as some guys pushed her.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood and her friend," said a tall blond.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy" Taylor said angrily.

"Just ignore him, Taylor, he isn't worth it," Lily said trying to avoid a fight.

"Fine but I'm only doing it for you Lils," Taylor said as she walked away, "One of these days I won't walk away. God! I can't wait till next year when he won't be here."

"Yeah, but then we'll have to watch out for Bellatrix Black she'll be the new head of the Slytherins and she won't hold back," Lily said.

"Don't worry about them, Abby, Lily is exaggerating we can take anyone," Taylor said confidently.

* * *

Later that day the three girls were in the Gryffindor common room chatting when Sirius Black came storming in followed by the rest of the Marauders, "Padfoot wait!" James said trying to get Sirius to talk to him.

Sirius refused to listen and ran up the boy's staircase and slammed the door to his dorm.

"Shit! Now what do we do?" James asked Remus.

"We can't do anything until we know what's wrong," Remus said taking a seat on a couch.

"Oh hey Lily!" James said as he spotted Lily sitting down, "I heard there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up."

"I know, Potter, after all I am a Prefect," Lily said.

"Right, well I thought maybe you'd like to go with me?" James asked hopefully.

"No," Lily said simply.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because I don't want to," Lily said reading a magazine.

"Come on, it's not like you'll go with someone else, I mean you haven't been asked out by anyone," James said offhandedly.

"How the hell do you know if I've been asked out or not Potter!" Lily said angrily as she went up stairs.

"What did I do? Why is she in a bad mood?" James asked frowning.


	3. Vengence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

* * *

The weekend went by real fast for Abby, she spent a lot of time with Lily and Taylor, exploring the castle, and visiting with her uncle. She hadn't seen the Marauders much because Lily tried to avoid James so she wouldn't lose her temper. Lily was still very upset at James for what he had done.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Oh hey Lily!" James said as he spotted Lily sitting down, "I heard there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up."_

"_I know, Potter, after all I am a Prefect," Lily said._

"_Right, well I thought maybe you'd like to go with me?" James asked hopefully._

"_No," Lily said simply._

"_Why not?" James asked._

"_Because I don't want to," Lily said reading a magazine._

"_Come on, it's not like you'll go with someone else, I mean you haven't been asked out by anyone," James said offhandedly._

"_How the hell do you know if I've been asked out or not Potter!" Lily said angrily as she went up stairs._

"_What did I do?" James asked frowning._

"_Maybe you shouldn't have said that," Remus said as he cringed at the sound of Lily slamming the door._

"_You're such an idiot James," Taylor said as she stood up, "I'm going to go see Lily."_

"_I'll go with you Taylor," Abby said as she walked with Taylor. The girls left Remus and Peter comforting James. As the girls opened the door of their room they found Lily sitting on her bed staring at something across the room._

"_Lily? Are you okay?" Taylor asked hesitantly._

"_He's right you know, I haven't been asked out since fourth year! How pathetic am I? The only guy attracted to me is BLOODY Potter! Why! Am I really that horrible?" Lily asked her friends, pleading them to answer truthfully._

"_Lils, don't be stupid," Taylor said as she took a seat on Lily's bed, "You're gorgeous and the best person that I know."_

"_Yeah, Lily, you're great, I can't believe that all the guys in this school are idiots and you haven't been asked out by them. That just unbelievable and I find it totally weird," Abby said sincerely. _

"_Um… Lily I think I might know why… guys don't ask you out..." Taylor said cautiously as she stood up from the bed._

"_What?" Lily said confused._

"_You see at the end of last year… I overhead… umm… some guys talking a-about …James…threatening to … do some horrible things to this guy who was thinking of asking you out," Taylor said reluctantly._

"_WHAT!" Lily screamed._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Ready?" Lily asked interrupting Abby's thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess," Abby said fidgeting with her uniform.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Taylor asked trying not to laugh at her.

"I feel weird wearing a uniform and this skirt is just so long. I don't think I've ever worn a skirt this long, I mean it's below the knee," Abby said complaining.

"I know," Lily said looking down at her skirt, "Actually we are allowed to wear them shorter. All the prefects last year asked Professor Dumbledore if he could change that rule and he did you can wear it like a regular skirt, you know, two to three inches above the knee but no one has really dared to change."

"Why not? I'm going to if you can," Abby said as she muttered a spell to shorten her skirt.

"Well you're kind of labeled a… um… a slut, "Taylor said.

"That's stupid there were a lot of girls this weekend wearing shorter skirt then this," Abby reasoned.

"Your right, but I don't know," Lily said, "Let's just go down to breakfast I'm starving."

"I can't wait for classes to start," Abby said excitedly as the girls walked down to breakfast.

"Next week you'll be dreading Mondays," Taylor joked.

When the girls sat down at the Gryffindor table they made sure to sit far away from the Marauders. "I swear I won't be able to make it through the whole day without snapping on Potter," Lily said looking at James.

"I still can't believe he was doing that all these years," Abby said as she watched the Marauders laughing over something.

"I really want to do something to him, you know?" Lily said as she began eating.

"We could you know, we can pull a prank or something," Taylor said excitedly.

"That could be fun," Abby said.

"Not just for you Lily," Taylor said quickly as Lily started to protest, "For everyone he's ever pranked."

"I don't' know, Taylor…" Lily said thinking it over.

"Come on Lily, you know he deserves it," Abby added trying to convince Lily.

"Of course he deserves it. He has pranked virtually everyone, even the professors, even Dumbledore! I think the only people in this entire school who he hasn't pranked are his friends and some first years but only because the year has just started," Taylor said, "We could totally humiliate him…"

"No- I mean… we can't that would just be real mean. I'd just end up feeling worse," Lily explained.

"Well, we don't _have_ to humiliate him, we could just mess with him a bit," Abby said thoughtfully, "you know mess with his head a little."

"What do you have in mind?" Lily asked.

"Don't know, yet" Abby said as she ate. At that moment McGonagall came to the table.

"Miss St. James, here is your schedule," McGonagall said as she handed a piece of parchment to Abby.

"Thank you, Professor," Abby said as McGonagall walked away, "First class is History of Magic."

"I can't believe we have History of magic first thing _Monday morning_!" Taylor whined, "Does Dumbledore take pleasure in torturing us."

* * *

After finishing breakfast the three girls gathered their things and started walking to class. Abby noticed out of the corner of her eye that the Marauders hurriedly got up and followed them.

"Hey ladies" Remus said.

"Hi, Remus," Abby said as she gave him a small smile.

"Hey Evans," James said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Abby and Taylor watched Lily to see what she would say. Lily didn't do anything at all she just walked faster and Taylor and Abby sped up to keep up with her.

"Why are you walking so fast Evans?" Sirius called out as he stood next to a disappointed James.

Abby turned around and mouthed 'sorry' to Remus and the walked in to Binns' Classroom. Abby tried to pay attention during class but found it impossible she looked around the classroom to see everyone struggling to stay awake, everyone one but Lily, for some inexplicable reason she was wide awake and swiftly taking notes. Abby noticed she wasn't the only one starring at Lily, so was James who was sitting in the back of the room next to Sirius. The rest of the day was considerably better except for an incident with the Slytherins. After dinner Lily and Abby left Taylor and headed for the Library, they bumped into two tall guys only to look up and realize it was Serveus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

"Watch where your going, filth," Snape muttered.

"You ran into us," Abby snapped back.

"You don't want mess with us right now we're in hurry, now move out of the way," Roudolphus said as he pushed the girls out of his way.

"Hey!" Abby complained.

"I warned you," Rodolphus said, "Maybe you like to learn the hard way."

"Leave them," Snape said before anyone else could answer.

"What?" Rodolphus questioned.

"We're late, and besides Potter and his friends are never far," Snape spat.

"We don't need Potter's help," Lily said trying to sound brave.

"What's going on here?" James asked when he spotted Snape and Lily.

"Go away," Lily said looking annoyed.

"Leave the girls alone, Snape" James said threateningly, ignoring Lily.

"Guess you do need help Evans, or at least Potter thinks so," Snape said as he and Rodolphus walked away.

"What is you problem Potter" Lily said as she turned around to face him.

"I was just helping," James tried to explain.

"I don't need your help," Lily shouted as she grabbed Abby and walked away.

"I can't stand him," Lily complained to Abby, "Does he really think I need his help. I can take care of myself. I just hate it when someone tries to help me. I have had people help me with every little detail of my life and I can't stand it any more! I am not some stupid little girl, I think I know what I can and can not do. I know what's good for me and I don't need anyone to tell me what I should do."

"Are we still talking about James helping you?" Abby asked confused.

"What? Oh, yeah, just forget it," Lily said as she continued down to the Library.

"I don't understand what her problem is," James confessed to Remus once they had gotten up to their dorm.

"She doesn't like you, at least that's what I got out of it" Peter said from his bed as he took out his Transfiguration paper.

"Gives me a headache trying to figure her out," James continued, "I need to get my mind off of her. Let's plan a prank."

"Can't I have got a date with a pretty Ravenclaw," Sirius said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm going to start that Transfiguration paper and get it out of the way," Remus said as he looked through his bag.

"Me too," Peter said as he eyed Remus' paper.

"A lot of help you guys are," James said as he watched his friends, "I'll just plan one myself."

"Like you could," Sirius said as he ran a hand through his hair, "You need us."

"Like hell I do," James said quickly, "I'm the mastermind."

"Sure keep telling yourself that," Sirius said chuckling.

"You'll see," James said quietly.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked him curiously.

"Nothing," James said as he got off his bed and walked towards the door, "I'll see you guys later."

After James left, Remus watched as Sirius got ready for his date, "So did you forget about Abby?"

"Huh? No, but you don't expect me to stop seeing girls?" Sirius asked disbelievingly, "That wouldn't be fair to anybody."

"Right," Remus said sarcastically as he went back to his essay.

* * *

"What is wrong with James?" Sirius asked Remus as they walked to breakfast the next morning.

"I don't know he keeps looking at us, watch…see" Remus said as James looked back at them, "and you know it's strange he was awake before I was, usually it takes forever to get him out of bed."

"I know, it kind of makes me suspicious," Peter commented.

"Come on guys," James said walking ahead.

They arrived at the Gryffindor table and took their usual seats.

"What is with you?" Remus asked as he helped himself to some toast.

"Nothing, can't I be excited about a school day," James asked as he looked at his watch.

"No," Sirius said, "Are you waiting for something?"

"No," as he looked up at Sirius and smiled.

"Stop, you're creeping me out," Remus said as he James smiled.

"Nice look, there Sirius," a Gryffindor called out to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius said as he subconsciously ran his hand through his hair.

Remus spit out his orange juice as he followed Sirius's hand.

"Your hair," Remus shouted as he saw Sirius' pink fluffy hair.

"Your hair," Sirius shouted back as he saw Remus' hot pink hair.

"My hair," Peter said as he looked at his reflection in a butter knife.

Sirius grabbed a spoon and tried to see his reflection.

"Are you not a wizard, or not?" Remus asked as he transformed his spoon to a mirror.

"Who would mess with my hair," Sirius said miserably, "Who would mess with us? Wait…a second James… why are you laughing?"

"Hey your hair's normal," Remus said as he watched James laughing.

"You…you did this!" Sirius shouted as he waved his arms around drawing even more attention to himself.

"_Me_ I couldn't I _need_ you guys remember?" James said as he tried not to laugh at Sirius' expression.

"Take it off NOW!" Sirius said as James stood up.

"You don't like it?" James questioned his pretending to be hurt.

"No," Sirius said trying to stay calm.

"Just wait an hour or two, then," James said as he walked away.

"What do you mean? James? What did he mean?" Sirius said as he rounded on Remus.

"How am I suppose to know?" Remus said as he tried to hide from all the people laughing at their new hair.

"This is going to be along day," Peter sighed as he heard a couple of cat calls.

"Love the hair guys!" Lily and Taylor called from down the table.

"Sirius turned to see the girls, including Abby, laughing and thought to himself '_I'm going to kill James._'

Sirius soon found out what James had meant through out the day every couple of hours his, Remus', and Peter's hair would change color, length, and style. All he wanted to do was stay away from James and the rest of the world until the spell wore off. Everyone teased him and the others and Sirius knew it was partly because all the pranks they had pulled on them. At the end of the school day as he walked past a window he saw that his hair had again changed and he stopped horrorstruck it now resembled that of another student of Hogwarts a particularly greasy Slytherin and he sped off vowing to kill James.

Remus and Peter were to be found in their dorm when normal looking Sirius came in with a strong hold on James, "Now, take it off them," Sirius said as he let go of James.

"Fine," James said and then he muttered the counter curse.

"I still can't believe you did this James," Sirius said as he lay on his bed.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because… because your not suppose to prank your best friends, that's why" Sirius said as he launched a pillow at James' head.

"We never said we couldn't prank each other," James countered.

"IT WAS UNDERSTOOD!" Sirius shouted, "But just you wait, James"

James became quiet and then asked, "Its going to be bad isn't it?"

"Yep," Sirius said, "What did you expect, after making me look like Snape!"

"I though it was funny," James muttered.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," James said quickly.

"So did, I," Remus whispered to James, "That's why I took a picture."

* * *

Abby looked around the library certain that Lily was in here. When she spotted her sitting alone at a table with books spread all over, she strode quickly across the room and slid into a seat. "I got it," Abby whispered.

"You scared me," Lily said as she moved some books to make room for her.

"I got the perfect prank for James" Abby said eagerly, "I've done it before, but with what you and Taylor told me we can do it on a much bigger scale."

"Do what?" Lily asked curiously.

Abby then proceeded to tell Lily her plan and watched as Lily's eyes grew with enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's perfect," Lily whispered.

"Yeah, and we can get the teachers in on it, I mean they don't have to do it, but they can just not correct any of us, you know," Abby said excitedly, "And my uncle loves pranks he won't say anything and we could persuade him to help with the teachers."

"And with the Marauders mad at him they might be willing to help," Lily said already planning the prank.

"That's what got me thinking of this, I mean we'll need his best friends to really get to him," Abby explained, "It's the only way it will work out. I've talked to the other girls and they'll help. We just need to find the guys and see if they'll participate but I don't see why not."

"Great," Lily said as she gathered all her things, "Let's go and get started."

They found the boys sitting over a piece of parchment in the common room.

"Hey guys," Abby said happily as she took a seat on the couch next to Remus.

"Hey," Remus said as he hid the parchment out of sight, "What can we do for you girls?"

"Oh well I just wanted to tell you how much I loved you hair today," Abby said as she watched Remus turn a slight pink, "where is the master of pranks anyway?"

"_James_ is out flying," Sirius said as he tried to stay calm.

"Not to happy with him are we?" Lily asked the guys.

"Nope, but once we prank him it will all even out," Peter said.

"Well, maybe we could help you out," Abby suggested.

"Sorry but this is strictly between the Marauders," Sirius replied.

"Why do you want to help?" Remus questioned.

"Just a little revenge of our own," Lily answered for Abby.

"What do you have in mind," Remus asked Lily.

"Well…" Lily started.

"Nope, sorry but you can't help" Sirius interrupted stubbornly.

"Wait I want to hear what they have to say," Remus said to Sirius.

"It's really Abby's idea but here goes…" Lily told the guys Abby's plan and watched them as they huddled to discuss it.

"Well?" Abby asked

"That's actually pretty good and very doable," Sirius said finally.

"Okay, so here's what I'm thinking, Lily and Remus can talk to the prefects and the prefects can in turn talk to their respective houses. I will talk to my uncle and persuade him to help with the teachers, and the Sirius and Peter you can work on small details like anything he has that is personalized and all that junk," Abby said to the group, "We could maybe do it by the end of the week, what do you think?"

"Perfect!" Lily said excitedly.

"Great," Remus added.

"Why do I have to work on _small_ details?" Sirius asked.

"Okay great," Abby said ignoring Sirius, "Come on Lily we still have homework to finish. We'll see you guys later and try to keep this quiet."


	4. James and Jaime's Worst Day

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**_Authors Note_**: I'm so sorry, really I am but this year has beed hectic with school, trips,vacations, deaths, and massive amount of college applications, scholorships and tons of homework. I have a 10 page research paper due Monday and a rough draft due tomorrow and I being the procrastinator that I am have 4 pages done and decided to finish this chapter and post it. Seeing as how it's late and I still have to finish I just want to say thank you for reading and please review. The next chapter should be up by next week since after this paper is turned in I get two days off school in the middle of the week. So enjoy and thank you for your comments.

**Chapter 4.**

"Guess What?" Abby asked as she jumped on Lily, interrupting her studying time.

"Why do you always have to scare me?" Lily asked as she cleared some of books so Abby had room.

"I have fabulous news," Abby said in a singsong voice.

"Shh!" Madame Prince hissed at Abby as she passed with a load of books.

"Sorry," Lily called out after her, "we were just leaving."

"Don't you want to know my news," Abby asked as they headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"What is your big news?" Lily asked in a bored voice, "and more importantly do I even care?"

"Lily, I'm hurt why would a say something pointless, hmm?" Abby asked, "Now, the big news is that… we're ready for our prank!"

"What? Really?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yep, well as long as you and Remus are ready, and the git and Peter" Abby added as an afterthought.

"Well, the prefects have all agreed to help, so they're just waiting for us to give them the word and then they'll tell their respective houses. Except of course Slytherin but that's not surprising and besides they never talk to Potter, so it doesn't really matter," Lily quickly told Abby, "I can't wait! Hold on, so you talked to your uncle already?"

"Yep, and he thought it was brilliant! He did warn me not to go to far, and he only agreed to go along for one day. Also, he said he could only promise that the professors wouldn't ruin the prank but seriously doubted that any would join, but what can you do right?" Abby asked.

"Well, that's a lot more then I hoped for, so I'm sure everything will go fine. So Remus and I are done and now you are too, so all we need is for Sirius and Peter to be done and we are all set." Lily said as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Hopefully they're all ready so we can do this Friday before the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday," Abby added excitedly.

* * *

"So you're all done?" Abby asked skeptically. 

"Yes, for the hundredth time," Sirius said clearly annoyed.

"Fine then Friday it is, only two days! I'm so excited," Abby said as she began to walk away.

"Good thing too, because James is getting suspicious of all of us talking to each other… Shit, here he comes," Sirius said looking over Abby's shoulder.

"Bye, Black" Abby said as she walked away.

"What was that?" James asked as he watched Abby walk away.

"What was what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Why was Abby talking to you?" James wondered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked offended.

"Just that she hates you and thinks you're a prat," James said truthfully.

"Gee mate thanks," Sirius said sarcastically.

"_I_ think don't think so, but she does" James said. "So when are you going to ask her out?" James added as an afterthought.

"Why would I? You said so yourself she hates me" Sirius replied, "Besides I don't think I like her any more."

"Sure you don't, keep saying that… Hey check out Lily," James said as he spotted Lily with talking to someone.

"I'm not allowed to, remember?" Sirius responded.

"Who's she talking to?" James said ignoring Sirius' comment.

"7th year Ravenclaw…Jake no Josh something or other… hold on, James, you're going to make it worse!" Sirius said as he tried and failed to get a hold of James, "Here we do again."

"Hey, Lily," someone called out.

Lily spun around at the sound of her name, "Hey Josh," Lily said to the cute Ravenclaw, "How are you?"

"Great, I just wanted to know if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me," Josh asked nervously.

"Um… I can't sorry but I already agreed to…" Lily started

"To go with me," said a voice from behind.

"Go away Potter," Lily said not even bothering to turn around, "Actually I agreed to show Abby around, you know the new girl."

"Are you sure? Josh asked again.

Lily hesitated; it was so tempting to say _Yes! I'd love to go _but she would not back out on Abby, "I really can't."

"She'll go," Abby said coming up from behind with Remus.

"No, I can't do that," Lily protested.

"Come on Lily, am I really that horrible?" Josh asked.

"No, of course not… I just…nevermind . . .I'd love to go," Lily said wearing a dazzling smile.

"Great! I'll meet you in the Great Hall, okay?" Josh said as he started to walk away.

"Perfect," Lily called after him. Lily spun around once Josh had gone and hugged Abby, "Thank you!"

"Not a problem," Abby said chuckling.

"I guess other guys _are_ interested in me Potter," Lily said snidely and proceeded to walk away.

"Sorry James," Abby added as she noticed how disappointed James looked.

"S'Alright, she's the one who said yes, I've been an idiot," James said staring in the direction Lily left. "I guess it'll be just the three of us," James added.

"You're coming too! Sorry, that didn't sound too friendly did it?" Abby asked.

"It's alright, I won't come with you if you don't want me to," James said gloomily.

"No, I do, it'll be fun," Abby said trying to encourage him.

"I'll come too," Sirius added,

Abby eyed him, "I though you had a date," Remus said.

"Nope," Sirius said quickly.

"Can't wait till Saturday," a giggling Hufflpuff said as she walked by with a group of giggling girls.

"Right," Sirius said quietly.

"Anyways," Abby said, "I'm trying to convince some friends to stop by Hogsmeade, so maybe you'll meet them."

"That could be interesting," Remus said.

"Come on, James," Abby said to a depressed looking James, "it's only one date."

"I know but why? Why him? Why not me? I've must have asked her out a million times," James responded.

"Look, I've known Lily very few days but I can tell she doesn't like you," Abby said.

"Thanks you're doing wonders for my confidence," James said.

"But I know she doesn't hate you, Lily isn't capable of that. You just need to change your approach," Abby added.

"I know. I know I do, but when I'm around her my brain just doesn't work," James said.

"You mean it works?" Sirius asked in an amazed tone and then proceeded to knock on James' head.

"Knock it off," James said beating Sirius' hands away.

* * *

"Wake up, Prongs," Sirius said as he threw a pillow across the room at James and hitting the water pitcher, "I'm not telling you again, now get up!" 

"Reparo…" James mumbled from somewhere under his covers.

"We're going to leave you, Prongs" Remus said as he tied his tie in front of the mirror.

"Five minutes" James said groggily.

"Fine, Jamie, we'll meet you down in the common room, but if you don't come down in fifteen minuets we're leaving you," Sirius said as he gathered all his books.

"What did you call me?" James asked now wide awake.

"Umm… _Jaime_" Sirius said slowly.

"Why?" James asked confused.

"Because that's your name," Sirius said unsure why James was acting like this.

"No it's not!" James exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Jaime?" Remus asked concerned.

"Don't call me that," James yelled.

"What's wrong with Jaime?" Peter whispered to Remus.

"I think he doesn't know his name," Remus whispered back.

"I'm right here!" James said exasperatedly.

"We know," Sirius said.

"Look at my trunk, see what it says?" James cried out.

"It says 'J. Potter'" Sirius stated.

"Exactly! Wait, what? No it supposed to say James Potter," James said as he ran to look at his trunk.

"Prongs, it says 'J. Potter' you know for _J_aime Potter," Remus said as he watched James worriedly.

"My name is not Jaime!" James shouted, "That's a girl's name!"

"Umm… it can be both a girl's name and a guy's name," Peter said.

"So? It's still not my name," James shouted.

"Okay, then what do you think your name is?" Remus asked slowly.

"James," James said simply.

"Right, you know we've always taken the mickey out of you for being Jaime, that's part of the reasonwhy we made up the nicknames," Sirius said as he tried to reason with James.

"Oh I get it, "You're trying to get me back, right?" James asked with a little concern in his voice.

"You're starting to scare me," Remus said slowly.

"Wait… I know I have…," James started ripping through his trunk pulling out all his contents, "Ah ha! Here it is!" pulling out a pair of boxers.

"Hold on, you write your name on your _boxers_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"That's not the point! See it says …. Damn! What is going on here?"

"Jaime," Sirius started but was cut of by James sputtering at the sound of Jaime.

"Prongs… better? Okay, now, your name is not JAMES, okay? It's Jaime," Remus talked to James as if he was a small child, "You're starting to scare us, so why don't you put on your uniform. We'll be right outside so we can all go down to breakfast together, okay?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter exited trying their hardest not to smile leaving behind a confused James.

"Please tell me this is your revenge, please?" James pleaded as the guys made their way out of the common room.

"Jaime, seriously stop talking like this" Sirius said as he eyed James, "you sound crazy."

"That's not my name!"

"Hi, Jaime," a group of girls said as the walked away giggling.

"This is getting weird, you guys are one thing, but them too?"

"What are you talking about? Girls always say 'hi' and run off giggling like mad," Peter reasoned

"No, they called my Jaime."

"Imagine that, someone calling you by your name," Sirius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No. That's not my name," James protested, "What has gotten into everyone, don't you think I would know my name?"

"You'd think so," Remus whispered to Peter as they left the common room.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, James was ready to shoot himself and as the rest of the guys sat down to eat breakfast, James let his head fall onto the table and began to bash his on to it. "Maybe this is a dream, please let me wake up."

"Well you are a nightmare to the rest of us," said a voice.

"Lily!"

"What, Potter?" Lily asked

"What's my name?"

"Excuse me?"

"My name, please, just say my name?" James asked desperately. Lily looked at the rest of the Maunders and then to her friends.

"Is this a prank?" Lily asked quickly.

"No," James responded.

"Right, I say your name and you'll just laugh your head off as I sprout feathers or my hair turns green," Lily spit out.

"No, I just want to hear… never mind…" James turned his head back to his plate and decided to eat something.

"What are you doing?" James heard Lily say and looked up to see her friends sitting next to them.

"There's no where else to sit the table's full," Abby said waiting for Lily to join them.

Lily looked around to indeed find the Gryffindor table full, in fact the whole Great Hall was full, _Way to go guys, make him suspicious_ Lily thought to herself.

"Why the long face, Jaime?" Taylor asked as she reached for some toast.

"He's a little confused this morning," Sirius answered for him.

"Why?"

"He doesn't remember his name," Sirius responded eying James.

"What?"

"No… I do know my name, it's just that everyone else doesn't" James said quickly.

"That's so typical of you, you think you are right and the entire world is wrong," Lily said.

"No, but I do think I know my own name," James answered.

"Wait, so what do you think your name is?" Abby asked

"I _know_ my name is James, not Jaime,"

"Why can't your name be Jaime?" Abby asked

"One, it isn't my name, and two, it's a girls name," James reasoned.

"There are lots of names that are for guys and girls" Taylor said, "like Alex, Madison, or Ryan."

"Ooh, how about, Angel, Pat, or Charlie" Abby added.

"Blaze, Cameron, Chris, Rylee, or Avery" Remus quickly added.

"Okay I get it there are many unisex names," James said.

"Even my name," Taylor said proudly.

"Caden and Cory"

Nice ones Black," Taylor said.

"Okay, I get it. Stop saying names," James said.

"Jace, Maddox, or Peyton"

"Okay guys knock it off," Lily said starting to get annoyed, "ooh wait Elliot"

"Good one"

"Thanks"

"Rory or Ty" Peter added pleased with being able to add to the list.

"Does anyone care that I'm going crazy over here?" James was starting to get really ticked off by his friends' lack of concern.

"Jamie, seriously, don't mention to anyone that you don't know your name, it could seriously ruin your reputation," Sirius said, "isn't that your owl?" Sirius said as he began to eat.

"Yeah, probably my mom telling me off for not writing home yet," James said as he watched his family's owl land in front of him. James untied his letter and offered him some food from Sirius' plate.

"Hey, that's mine" Sirius complained.

"Shh, eat" James responded as he began to read his mother's letter. After a few minuets James slammed down the letter, "I can't believe this."

"What?" Abby asked turning away from her conversation with Lily.

"I can't believe this," James repeated.

"Give me that," Sirius said as he promptly snatched the letter form James' hands.

_Dear Heartless Son,_

_It has been a over two weeks since you have been at school and I have received _zero_ letters from you, and you know that I miss you terribly and with your father working late and only your little brother's company I need human contact. Now can you please tell me why my first-born son has forgotten his mother, but this said person's best friend has written me three times? Hmm? I write to you, for I have wonderful news well actually two pieces of wonderful news. First, you little brother, now my favorite son by the way, has said his first word! It might be because he misses you terribly or because I am always complaining about you and your lack of thoughtful letters, but his first word was your name! Jaime! You would think that his first word would be "mama" since he spends every last minuet of the day with me but no he says "Jamie." I bet you feel guilty for not writing home now, right? _

_Now the second piece of news is that this Christmas my brother Dan and his family will be joining us for the holidays. Isn't that wonderful? Now Sirius is of course welcome to spend the holidays with us and you may of course invite darling Remus and Peter to join us. I understand if they would rather spend time with their families, but be sure to ask them to come anyway. Please write back soon or _else

_Love,_

_Your forgotten mother_

"Oh I see, isn't Dan the one with those annoying twins," Sirius said trying to remember the last time he saw James' family.

"Yeah, but that is not the point. She called me Jaime" James said.

"See, even your mother knows your name" Remus pointed out.

"That—" James started but was cut off be everyone else.

"—is not you your name"

"Right, anyway we have to go or we're going to be late for McGonagall's class," Lily said getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"That's it! I'll ask McGonagall what my name is," James said excitedly

"Yeah, great idea, Jaime, because she wont think your crazy at all," Sirius said sarcastically.

* * *

"But I do feel bad for him, I really do," Lily hissed to Abby and Taylor. 

"I think it's hilarious, and the best part is he's starting to give in," Taylor said as she turned around to watch McGonagall as she talked to the guys.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black do you have your essays?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor, let me jus finish it up," Sirius said as he added something to his essay.

"No, Mr. Black, you must hand it in as is, you should have finished that before class," McGonagall said as she snatched his essay away, "Mr. Potter, where is your essay?"

James wrote "Jaime Potter" at the top and handed his essay over, "Right here, do you see anything wrong with it?" James asked hopefully.

"No everything seems in order and it is well over the required length, very nice job Mr. Potter."

"Are you sure? Take a look at the top," James suggested.

"You're right there is something wrong," McGonagall said seriously.

"Really?" James said as he smiled smugly at Sirius.

"Yes, you forgot to title your essay," McGonagall said as she handed his essay back.

Lily, Abby, and Taylor couldn't believe what they heard, and were just as astonished to see McGonagall wink at them as she walked to the front of the class to begin their lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day Sirius and Remus tried their hardest from laughing, but when Dumbledore greeted them with a very enthusiastic "Good afternoon Jaime, Sirius, Remus staying out of trouble I hope," Sirius and Remus found an excuse to leave a stunned James before their laughter erupted. 

"I am losing my mind, that has to be it," James muttered to himself.

"Well talking to yourself is a good sign you're going crazy," Lily said as she started walking with James.

"I'm not in the mood to come up with a comeback," James said quietly.

"You're acting so weird today, Potter, it's kind of weird," Lily commented,

"Just no myself today, literally," James replied.

"I just feel like no one will listen to me or to logic for that matter. I'm not crazy . . . really I'm not . . . I just feel like no one will listen to me, you know?" James asked looking at Lily trying to get someone to understand.

"Yeah, I think I do," Lily said thoughtfully and pretty soon she started feeling guilty for making James feel this way.

"Who won't listen?" James asked as he stopped to face Lily.

"Hmm?" Lily asked as she turned around to look at James since she was now a few paces ahead of him.

"You said you feel the same way, you know, how someone won't listen," James clarified, "Is it me?"

"Yes and no," Lily said after thinking it over.

"Huh?"

"I mean I didn't think of you initially but I guess it could apply to you and you persistent attempts," Lily said with a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

"So what were you thinking initially?" James asked.

"What?" Lily responded as she looked up and noticed that James was unusually close to her.

"What did you think of at first?" James repeated quietly as he was close enough to only need to whisper.

"Umm . . ." Lily was having a hard time concentrating as she could smell a vague hint of cologne, mint, and something else shy couldn't place.

James was close enough to count all the freckles on Lily's nose.

Lily eyes flickered from James' eyes to his lip which were only centimeters away, "We can't . . . James . . . "Lily said as her eyes closed but just as quickly as it had happened she felt him pull away, her eyes opened in surprise. She looked into James' eyes as he looked at her with shock.

"What did you say?"

* * *

**AN**: Thanks once agian and please forgive me about the lack of updates. I do plan to continue this story and have the next couple chapters planned out and Chapter 5 started so it will be up soon. I Promise. 

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
